


Trying Not To Crash

by reachthetree



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, M/M, Riding, louis is a menace, nick loves it, what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachthetree/pseuds/reachthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And the rule is,” Louis says slowly, “you can’t moan.”</p>
<p>“So the jar is for..?” Nick could guess, but he wants to hear Louis say it. </p>
<p>“Ah. That’s where you pay me for breaking the rule. It’s 10 p per moan, as the jar clearly states.” He pauses and looks Nick up and down with a sly grin on his face. “I’m going to be rich by the time I’m done with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Not To Crash

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw [this](https://38.media.tumblr.com/3bec2cc87e654366fec0920321b37459/tumblr_n7ylclhFd31qkr9gio1_500.jpg) jar at work where we're supposed to put 10 p whenever we complain about something, but of course my mind went somewhere else and this happened.
> 
> title from partition by beyoncé because why not.

A lot of things can be said about dating Louis Tomlinson. The main thing for Nick is: it’s never boring.

By now, Nick kind of expects to be surprised, but he’s not yet in a place where he can predict what Louis is going to come up with. He certainly never would have predicted coming home to Louis sitting by his kitchen table with a big glass jar in front of him. The jar has the words “10 P MOAN JAR” written on it in green paint and the Louis has “TROUBLE” written on his face.

“What the hell is this,” is Nick’s greeting.

“Well it’s lovely to see you too, darling,” Louis smiles. “This, my friend, is our new sex toy.”

Nick folds his arms across his chest. “Really. Care to elaborate?”

“We’re going to have sex,” is all Louis says. Nick sighs.

“I gathered that, but thank you for the clarification. And?”

“And the rule is,” Louis says slowly, “you can’t moan.”

“So the jar is for..?” Nick could guess, but he wants to hear Louis say it. 

“Ah. That’s where you pay me for breaking the rule. It’s 10 p per moan, as the jar clearly states.” He pauses and looks Nick up and down with a sly grin on his face. “I’m going to be rich by the time I’m done with you.”

Nick chuckles. “I love that you’re so sure I’ll break it. It’s cute, really, how much you’re overestimating your own skill.”

“That’s not what you said a few days ago when I gave you a blowjob in the loo at Rough Trade East,” Louis replies.

Nick ignores that. “Why is the jar so big?” he asks instead.

“It’s a metaphor for your big ego,” Louis says flatly. 

Before Nick can reiterate, though, Louis has gotten up and is on his tiptoes kissing him, hard and determined and too filthy for Nick’s wellbeing. His dick is swelling rapidly and when Louis reaches to pull slightly at the hairs in the back of his neck Nick has to stop himself from humming into the kiss. Shit.

So the game begins.

Louis puts the jar on the bedside table with a confident clunking sound. Nick clicks his tongue. “Keep dreaming, love,” he says, and Louis turns around to grin at him.

“I always will, babe,” he replies. “Come stand over here,” he adds and points beside the bed.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Nick mumbles like he’s a bloody teenager, but he obliges and even lets Louis position him so the back of his knees touches the bed.

Then Louis drops to his knees, and Nick smiles knowingly, but he doesn’t get Louis’ pretty pink lips around him. No, the little shithead put his hands behind his back, lets them rest in the curve where his back becomes ass, and wraps his mouth around the button above the zipper on Nick’s jeans.

What the fuck.

The button is pressing on Nick’s erection, and as Louis uses tongue and teeth to work it open each movement from his mouth makes Nick’s stomach twist. He looks so good on his knees, mouth flushed from the friction caused by the denim, sometimes looking up through his eyelashes to see how Nick is reacting. Nick tries to look unaffected, but by the time Louis has undone the button he’s pretty sure the dampness he feels on his pants isn’t just saliva. Louis then grabs the zipper with his teeth and pulls down, tauntingly slow. When it’s done he stands up without so much as a second glance to Nick’s cock.

Okay then.

A lot of things can be said about dating Louis Tomlinson. One of them is that he is the worst cock tease to ever exist.

He makes sure to touch Nick literally everywhere else before even breathing close to where Nick needs it. He strokes every centimeter of skin, nice and slowly, but always a hand’s length away from Nick’s embarrassingly hard dick. Normally Nick would tease Louis about the erection he is sporting himself, but today he thinks it’s safest to keep his mouth shut, lest a moan slip out. He is not going to let Louis win this. Louis pinches his nipple and Nick inhales sharply. Fuck. No, he is not going to let Louis win this.

“You okay, love?” Louis asks. Like he cares. Amazing. What a shithead, Nick thinks.

He just nods in response. Louis waggles his eyebrows and starts twisting one of Nick’s nipples while sucking and then lightly biting the other. Nick focuses on breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. People have quiet sex all the time. Not that Nick and Louis are usually those people, but they exist, so surely Nick can get through an hour of silence for once in his life. He’s doing fine, he’s not thinking about how he can feel a throbbing pulse in his cock, begging for relief, he’s absolutely fine. And Louis is a dickbag.

Concentrating on being quiet, he closes his eyes. They fly open again when Louis promptly wraps hand and mouth around his cock. He bites his lips together but he can’t stop his back from arching and his hands from trembling. Being unable to make noise his body seems to do the moaning for him.

Louis holds his hand still on Nick’s shaft and licks the head of his cock lazily a few times before pulling off with a smacking sound. “Mm,” he says. “You taste so good.”

Nick clenches his fists. This is so unfair. Still with a hand wrapped around Nick and his mouth just close enough that Nick can feel his breath on the sensitive skin, Louis continues, “love that you’re so big I can’t even take all of you in my mouth.” He sticks out his tongue for one teasing lick along the slit. “One day I will, though, I have been practicing.” He licks quickly again and Nick shudders. “Then you might even be able to fuck my throat.” Nick bites his lip so hard he feels like it’s going to bleed. Louis looks up and smiles innocently at him. “You always make me feel so full,” he whispers, and then he takes Nick in his mouth in earnest.

Thank god, Nick thinks, because even if Louis Tomlinson is pretty damn skilled at giving head, Nick can handle this. He can handle the wet and warm perfect pressure. He can handle that Louis knows exactly how to flick his wrist while tonguing the vein on the underside.

What he can’t handle is when Louis suddenly starts _moaning_.

The sounds vibrate through Nick’s cock and it’s unbearably hot. He breathes way too quickly now, starting to feel light-headed, and this is not good. He was not prepared for this. Louis usually isn’t loud unless he’s being directly stimulated himself, but of course he would do this now. He’s relentless, only stopping to catch his breath before keeping on with as loud and pornstar-esque moans can get when you have a mouth stuffed full of cock.

His voice is so lovely and Nick is so very weak in this moment. It’s a matter of very short time before he feels his balls tightening up and he delights because if he comes without having moaned, surely that would mean he has won. But Louis feels it too and pulls off faster than lightning and takes a tight grip around the base of Nick’s dick.

“Nuh-uh,” he says in a mastering tone. “I’m not done, so you are not done. So you have to play.”

Nick swallows. Fine. He’s still not going to lose. He’s almost sure.

Louis looks annoyingly giddy when he slides off the bed and wriggles out of his boxers. Nick watches his cock spring free, and damn if that little fucker doesn’t look smug as well. Louis walks over to the bedside table, head held high like a majestic but tiny lion, thighs and bum jiggling ever so slightly, annoyingly attractive, and finds Nick’s lube. Nick winces. Being inside Louis without moaning? This is going to be harder than both their dicks put together.

Louis places the lube in one of Nick’s hands, then straddles Nick’s torso facing away from him, with his hands placed on Nick’s hips. Nick has a perfect view of Louis’ round bum and tiny waist and he knows what Louis wants him to do, he’s not completely lost, he just wants to look for a bit. Louis isn’t about to let him rest, however.

“Can’t wait to have you inside me,” he starts, and wiggles his hips. Fucking asshole. Literally, Nick can see it. And since they’re playing dirty, he doesn’t lube up before putting his fingertip on Louis’ rim and pressing slightly. Louis jerks in surprise and Nick smiles. He doesn’t push inside, he’s not that much of a douche, just circles outside with his dry finger.

When he gets himself together and uses the lube to actually get inside, Louis keens. He loves Nick’s long fingers, and of course today he’s going to be especially vocal about it. The moans and comments about how good it feels don’t faze Nick, though. What makes it hard is Louis’ hands gripping his hips and his hole clenching around Nick’s fingers like it’s trying to strangle them. Nick knows how that feels around his dick and the prospect of that is, well, let’s just say Nick isn’t sweating because the radiator is broken.

“Nick, you know I’m ready, stop prolonging this,” Louis huffs, and Nick bites the inside of his cheek. Okay. He can do this. He pulls his fingers out, and Louis turns around to face him, and then just grabs Nick’s cock and sits down on it. His eyelashes flutter and Nick can feel how his cock is stretching Louis out, spreading him open, and he takes a long breath through an open mouth. Louis isn’t going to win.

“Hmm, filling me up so well,” Louis says in a dreamy voice, and Nick swallows. He fucking knows that, so why doesn’t Louis just shut up? Louis has his hands on Nick’s chest and a blissful smile on his face and when he starts circling his hips slightly it all becomes too much. Louis is so tight around him and beautiful above him that Nick can absolutely not help but make a sound.

“Ha!” Louis exclaims and lets go of Nick’s chest to clap his hands. What a dick. “That’ll be 10 p, please.”

Nick closes his eyes to give himself a break from Louis’ disgusting beauty and gathers himself. “I have to disagree, love.” It doesn’t come out quite as calm as he would have liked, but he does have his dick in Louis’ bum. “That was a groan, not a moan, and you never said anything about groans.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “That is a pathetic excuse, Grimshaw. Pay up or you’re not getting off at all.” Nick stays quiet, considering if it’s worth the bluest balls in the history of mankind to win this battle of stubbornness, but then Louis continues. “Yeah, why don’t I just put a cock ring on you, and you can watch me ride my biggest dildo, the one that stretches me out so good I’m loose and ready for hours afterwards-“

Nick pushes Louis’ off him and trots off to get his wallet with his cock, hard and shiny with spit and lube, bobbing up and down like an nsfw version of a clown in a box.

It’s not the most dignified moment of his life.

“I can walk out of here, you know,” Nick says while dropping a 10 p coin in the jar and hearing it clink to the bottom. They both know he’s not going to. Louis raises his eyebrows and tries to shrug, which isn’t easy since he has two fingers up his own bum. Nick would tease him for being eager, but he’s helplessly endeared by the fact that Louis is being nonchalant while fingering himself. There’s no one else like him in the world, Nick is sure of it.

Instead of making a tit of himself by saying something fond, he goes “excuse me, but your fingers are kind of in my way” and Louis giggles. Giggles. He is having way to much fun, Nick thinks while grabbing Louis’ wrist and removing his fingers from where Nick is supposed to be. He’s careful while nudging his tip in, but then he slams into Louis and watches his breath catch. Louis wanted to play. So Nick is playing.

But this is Louis’ game, and it only takes him a second to gather himself before he’s back in it and making Nick’s life hard. He’s moaning and panting like his life depended on it. He looks Nick straight in the eye while whining breathily. Nick bites his lower lip again, and it actually hurts but he’s not moaning, and thrusts with even more force. As if that’s a punishment to Louis. That little shit throws his head back in pleasure and the sound he makes now is definitely not fake. He’s so hot like this, legs curled up around Nick and feathery hair flitting in time with Nick pumping into him, and his ass feels as perfect from the inside as it looks from the outside, and Nick might actually cry from how turned on he is.

That’s when Louis, who is probably the worst person in the entire world, reaches up and twists his nipple. Nick cries out in surprise, and Louis grins and says, “that’s another 10 p”. His voice wavers but he still manages to sound cocky. Maybe due to the actual cock in him, in which case Nick really only has himself to blame for this ridiculous situation.

Without pulling out, Nick reaches over to the jar and just puts his wallet on top of it. “Later,” he says, and Louis hesitates for a moment but then nods his okay and grinds down on Nick’s cock. Louis’ cock is flushed and full, leaking pre come on his stomach, and Nick grabs it and gives it a few tugs. Louis’ mouth forms a silent ‘o’. Nick smiles. Who knew that the great Louis Tomlinson could be shut up by a simple dick touch? To be fair, Nick probably knew that. But still.

He keeps his hand on Louis while retreating slightly, almost pulling out, before pushing forward and filling Louis up again. Louis pants with an open mouth and when Nick hits his prostate he clenches around him and it is too delicious. 

Nick moans.

He doesn’t wait for Louis to say something about it. Instead he rubs his thumb over Louis’ slit, sliding with pre come, and Louis moans too. He lowers himself down to kiss Louis, too riled up to do it properly, just crashing their mouths together and breathing in sweat and salty skin. Louis whines as Nick squeezes his dick between their bodies and Nick moans into his mouth. He can feel Louis tensing up around him like he’s about to come and Nick couldn’t give a fuck about anything else right now.

It takes a few more thrusts but then Louis is coming, hot and wet on Nick’s fist and another hot and wet around his cock. Nick’s orgasm comes as Louis’ is about to ebb out and he doesn’t know if he’s moaning or if Louis is or if they both are but it doesn’t matter because everything is skin and sounds and sweat and Louis.

Still shaking, Nick pulls himself out and slumps down on the bed next to Louis. Louis looks at Nick, who’s splayed out and panting. He reaches out to wipe Nick’s sweaty fringe from his forehead and says quietly, “now who’s cute, hm?” Then he leans closer and whispers in Nick’s ear, “I believe you owe me some money.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry about the frozen reference. say hi on tumblr @ teakink if you like :)


End file.
